sales gamines
by Louise Malone
Summary: survivre à la guerre pour voir ça...C'est drole, juste drole, n'y voyez rien d'autre!j'ai coché humour et parodie hein!


_**Disclaimer: si j'étais J.K Rowling, je serais payée pour écrire de telles âneries, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas…review SVP!!!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Avant de lire: personne n'est mort dans ma fic, à part Voldemort. C'est juste un OS totalement déjanté, qui prouve que j'ai franchement besoin de vacances!**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Severus connaissait bien ce bureau.

Trop bien.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il n'y avait plus la coupe pleine de bonbons au citron de Dumbledore posée prêt du coupe papier à tête de lion, mais une boite de chocogrenouille à la place.

Le directeur avait changé, lui aussi.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'en ce moment Harry Potter n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux d'assumer la fonction qui était la sienne depuis 5 ans.

Sa voix était aigue, à la limite de la panique;

« et ça, ce sont leurs qualités! »

Cria presque Potter.

A ces mots, Severus se tassa dans son fauteuil, imité par Lucius, assis à sa droite.

Il risqua un regard autour de lui, et nota que si Ginny et Hermione avaient l'air mécontentes et concentrées sur les paroles de Potter, ce n'était pas le cas de Luna, qui se risqua même à tendre la main pour se saisir d'une chocogrenouille.

Sirius, lui, semblait hésiter à se transformer immédiatement en chien.

Déglutissant péniblement, Severus écouta à nouveau les propos de Potter:

« ce n'est plus possible! Elles n'en font qu'à leur tête! Elles sèment le désordre total dans l'établissement! J'ignore comment elles se sont procurées la carte du maraudeur, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles savent s'en servir! Rusard a finit deux fois à l'infirmerie cette semaine, à force d'avoir des crises d'hystérie son cœur va finir par lâcher! »

Hermione se redressa un peu et osa interrompre le flot de paroles directorial:

« qu'en est-il de leurs résultats scolaires? »

Potter la regarda, hagard, et éclata d'un rire de hyène:

« leurs résultats scolaires! Parlons-en justement! Pour qu'elles aient des résultats scolaires, encore faudrait-il que toutes les trois daignent se rendre en cours! Et quand elles s'y rendent, elles passent plus de temps à faire circuler des pétitions ou amuser la galerie qu'écouter les professeurs! Et elles sont en cinquième année! ça va être jolie, leurs résultats au Buses, enfin, si elles sont encore ici au moment de les passer! »

Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

« pourtant elles sont tellement intelligentes, toutes les trois! »

Souffla Ginny en écartant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

« ah ça, pour être intelligentes elles le sont! Et malignes. Et en avance, TRES en avance, beaucoup trop en avance! »

Lucius, qui donnait l'impression de regretter amèrement de mesurer 1m90, était tellement enfoncé dans son fauteuil que ses oreilles dépassaient tout juste des accoudoirs.

Il s'empara de la main de Ginny, visiblement dans l'espoir de se donner du courage et risqua quelques mots:

« j'avais pourtant demandé à Draco de la protéger et »

Il fut interrompu par un rire hystérique en provenance directe du fauteuil directorial:

« vous plaisantez j'espère! C'est plutôt Draco qui a besoin de protection à l'heure actuelle! »

Severus remua inconfortablement dans son siège et murmura à son tour une remarque:

« elles sont jeunes, et il faut bien que jeunesse se passe »

Potter le regarda d'un œil vide.

Severus chercha du soutien autour de lui, et accrocha le regard de Sirius.

Celui-ci tenta un pale sourire et s'adressa à celui qui était toujours son filleul:

« Ecoute Harry, on va leur parler et »

« vous leur avez déjà parlé le mois dernier, quand je vous avais convoqué, pour parler strictement des mêmes choses. Le seul résultat probant, c'est que depuis elles ont crée le TQTAPETPPJ »… »

Luna fronça les sourcils:

« le quoi? »

« le TQTAPETPPJ. Ca veut dire: Tant Que T' As Pas Essayé Tu Peux Pas Juger »

Severus devint encore plus pale à l'explication.

Oui c'était possible.

Les trois couples de parents gardèrent le silence, tachant laborieusement de s'auto persuader que cela ne pouvait qu'avoir un rapport avec un sujet complètement anodin, voire même avec leurs études… »

Mais Potter tua dans l'œuf toutes velléités parentales de voir la vie en rose en assenant avec force:

« et oui, nous parlons bien de bisexualité, de parties à plusieurs et même de bondage, si j'en juge par les tenues cuir et latex qu'elles se plaisent à afficher depuis quelques jours…Elles ont très rapidement trouvé des adhérents, en plus. Il faut dire que toutes les trois ont des arguments physiques qu'elles ne cachent pas beaucoup »

Severus rougit, pour changer un peu.

Hermione s'empara de sa main et il la serra nerveusement.

Harry Potter s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir qu'il fourra ensuite nerveusement dans sa poche.

Il dévisagea longuement les six personnes en face de lui et prit un air tragique.

« Je sais de source sure qu'elles ont fait un pari toutes les trois. J'ignore ce qu'elles ont parié, mais je sais par contre fort bien ce qu'elles doivent accomplir: coucher avec un professeur »

Les six parents ne bougeaient ni ne respiraient plus.

Potter balaya les six visages défaits avec lassitude, et continua.

Il fixa son regard sur Lucius et Ginny Malfoy.

« visiblement, Calypso doit séduire le professeur Londubat. Elle s'y emploi par tous les moyens. Elle n'a pas hésité à volontairement donner le mauvais engrais à une pante très rare pour être collée le soir même…Et là…Là, elle a littéralement sauté sur ce pauvre Neville, lui a arraché ses vêtements et Neville ne doit son honneur qu'à sa force de caractère: il a réussit à la repousser, bien qu'elle se soit partiellement dénudée, elle aussi, et a trouvé refuge à l'infirmerie. Il a fallut 2h et pas mal de patience pour qu'il accepte de sortir de dessous le lit ou il s'était réfugié… »

Lucius et Ginny ne levèrent pas le regard, l'un comme l'autre absorbés par la contemplation de leurs chaussures.

Potter posa son regard sur Severus et Hermione Rogue:

« Circée, elle, a jeté son dévolu sur ce pauvre Draco. Elle est bien entendu aidée par Calypso, qui, en tant que petite sœur, connaissait le mot de passe pour accéder aux appartements privés de son frère. Circée a profité d'une nuit ou Lavande était de garde à l'infirmerie et Draco a été réveillé par Circée qui portait ce qu'il convient d'appeler une tenue très indécente et qui ne cachait pas ses intentions…Il n'a du son salut qu'à ses reflexes: il a attrapé son balai et a sauté par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Depuis il change de mot de passe toutes les heures et dort avec 2 caleçons, et un pantalon fermé par une ceinture ensorcelées de pas moins de 18 charmes de protection différents. »

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait plaindre surtout Draco Malfoy ou surtout lui-même.

Potter, qui était visiblement heureux de vider son sac, jeta un regard étincelant vers Sirius et Luna Black. Il semblait à Severus que l'oreille droite de Sirius ressemblait déjà plus à celle d 'un chien que d'un homme, mais il n'osait pas bouger pour mieux voir.

« quand à Morgane…Elle n'a pas fait dans la demi mesure…Elle m'a visiblement choisit. Et le fait que je sois son parrain ne la décourage absolument pas. Je crois même que cela la stimule…Elle me suit partout, tente de me sauter dessus quand je m'y attends le moins et s'enroule autour de moi avec la force d'une pieuvre nymphomane et elle a même tenté de me faire boire un filtre d'amour. Filtre qu'elle a réussit à faire fabriquer à Pansy elle-même après lui avoir jeté un sort de confusion. J'ai réussit à retenir Pansy de se venger, mais rien ne me dit que j'y arriverai longtemps! Quand à Lavande et Cho, elles ne sont pas au courant, et sincèrement je crois qu'il vaut mieux »

Dans le bureau on aurait entendu un mouche voler.

Potter laissa les malheureux parents mariner un moment, avant d'asséner le coup fatal:

« enfin, tout ceci n'est pas bien grave en comparaison de leur dernière frasque, qui date d'hier, et qui est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir… »

Severus sentit sa vessie se contracter violemment. Qu'avait donc pu faire de pire les trois chipies que tenter avec force et constance de violer leurs professeurs?!

« Hier nous avons eu la visite du ministre de la magie. Oui, lui-même. J'avais demandé à la chorale de Poudlard de chanter pour saluer son arrivée. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que vos filles, bien que ne faisant en aucune façon partie de la chorale, s'y sont invitées . Et on un tout petit peu profité de l'âge avancé et de la mauvaise vue du Professeur Flitwick pour prendre les choses en main. En revoyant le costume traditionnel. Plus court et plus décolleté si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…Quand aux paroles de la chanson…Je préfère laisser ce détail pudiquement sous silence…D'accord Cédric a l'esprit large, et beaucoup d'humour, mais tout de même…Et puis Ron n'a pas aussi bien prit la chose que lui, heureusement que Fred et George étaient là pour le calmer… Enfin, cet incident est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase de ma patience. Sincèrement: je n'en peux plus et je me demande si je ne regrette pas Voldemort…Lui, au moins, ne s'est jamais amusé à suspendre de soutien gorge au dessus de la table des professeurs dans la grande salle, ni à dessiner des cornes sur tous les tableaux de tous les couloirs»

Le silence s'installa et dura un long moment.

Enfin, Hermione se décida:

« que vas-tu faire? Les renvoyer? »

« je devrais. Mais en souvenir de l'amitié qui me lie à la plupart d'entre vous et aux services rendus pendant la guerre, je vais leur donner une dernière chance…Elles arrivent. Parlez-leur, et tachez d'être convaincants…. »

On toqua à la porte et ils se tournèrent pour voir entrer Draco Malfoy, l'air inquiet et tenant fermement sa baguette dans la main. Il était suivit par un petite brune à l'œil malin, un jolie gosse aux cheveux châtain clair qui souriait d'un air victorieux et d'une jeune fille à la splendide chevelure blonds roux qui ressemblait incroyablement à Draco, et à qui elle donnait la main.

D'un même mouvement, Severus, Lucius et Sirius se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers leurs filles adorées.

Les trois gamines se jetèrent au cou de leurs pères avec enthousiasme.

Potter écouta les propos échangés et se sentit soudain très las:

« Ma Calypso! Tu ne te rends pas compte mon amour que c'est très dangereux de s'amuser comme tu le fais avec un professeur! Surtout s'il n'a pas d'humour! »

« Circée! Ma chérie! Tu vas bien? Tu dois te concentrer sur tes études mon ange, tu es trop jolie et trop intelligente pour perdre ton temps à autre chose! »

« Morgane! Tu sais combien papa t'aime! Mais si tu embêtes ton parrain je serais obligé de te gronder ma merveille! »

Les trois gamines allaient être traumatisées, c'est certain…

Les dites filles n'étaient pas en reste et c'était à laquelle ferait le plus tourner son père autour de son petit doigt:

« mon papa! Comme tu m'as manqué! Je t'aime si fort!!! »

Papa! Mon petit papa! Tu sais, je veux juste m'amuser, profiter de la vie! Comme tu dis quand on a connu Azkaban on ne peut qu'aimer rire hein mon papa?! »

"Papaaaa! Tu pourrais dire à Draco de me redonner son mot de passe? Je souffre de ne plus le voir, moi! »

Il regarda Ginny, Luna et Hermione, qui comme lui, regardaient la scène avec découragement.

« que veux-tu qu'on fasse, après ça? »

Remarqua Ginny, non sans bon sens.

Harry Potter soupira, ôta ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts.

Il aurait du se douter de quelque chose, quand Dumbledore, accompagné de Sybille Trelawney, avait précipitamment quitté son poste au lendemain de l'arrivée des 3 gamines, et de leur répartition à Serpentard.

On ne lui ôterait jamais de l'idée que Sybille avait eu une vision assez nette de la situation actuelle…

On disait que elle et Dumbledore coulaient actuellement des jours heureux, planqués quelque part entre la Patagonie et le Chili. Il n'avait jamais pu avoir de localisation plus précise, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Quelques précisions:

Les couples:

Lucius et Ginny (parents de Calypso)

Severus et Hermione (parents de Circée)

Sirius et Luna (parents de Morgane)

Harry et Pansy

Draco et Lavande

Neville et Cho

Cedric et Ron

Oui j'ai joué aux couples les plus improbables!!!

Donc, Harry Potter est directeur de Poudlard, Neville Londubat est professeur de botanique, Draco Malfoy professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Pansy Parkinson professeur de potion, Cho professeur de vol( de vol sur un balai hein!), Lavande infirmière, Cedric Diggory ministre de la magie, Ginny et Ron joueurs de Quidditch, Fred et George sont conseiller en communication du ministre de la magie, Luna est directrice du chicaneur, Severus et Hermione sont potionnistes free lance et Sirius et Lucius ne font rien de plus qu'être riches.


End file.
